verano cruel
by takarylove
Summary: mimato..el verano trae ...amor..lo sabra matt? lo sabra mimi? antes de que el destino los aleje para siempre
1. el comienzo del verano

*lamentablemente los personajes de digimon no son de mi propiedad su existencia se debe al talento de akiyoshi hongo pero son utilizados en este fic con fines de entretenimiento ..mis fics no tiene nada que ver con la historia original creada por su autor y simplemente son resultado de una mente torcida que hecha volar su imaginacion de vez en cuando

**para todos los fan del mimato he preparado un fic ,que sera algo corto pero espero sea de su agrado esta inspirado en una cancion de un grupo de los años 90's, ****el grupo se llama ace of base y la cancion se llama cruel summer o verano cruel , no es un song fic, pero me inspire en esa cancion asi que …ahí va..**

**cruel summer **

**(verano cruel)**

**.**

**capitulo 1:el comienzo del verano**

**mimi se levanto con los primeros rayos de sol que entraron en la habitación , después de dormir bastante pues había llegado cansada de su vuelo, claro que en casa de sora la habían recibido amablemente durante las vacaciones de verano**

**-dormiste bien-pregunto sora a su amiga **

**-de maravilla-respondió mimi incorporándose en la cama**

**despues de desayunar las chicas fueron a casa de tai donde estaban todos sus viejos amigos:joe, izzy, tai, t.k y kari todos mucho mas grandes de lo que re****cordaba ,hasta el pequeño t.k ya no era tan pequeño se dijo mimi**

**todos las saludaron , sobre todo a mimi pues tenian cerca de 5 años sin verla y habia cambiado bastante, mimi abrazo a todos incluyendo a Matt**** con quien no se llevaba bien desde hacia años **

**matt la habia extrañado mas de lo que mimi se imaginaba pero no se lo dijo definitivamente no era su estilo se dijo Matt para si, pero no sabia que ese verano descubriría que mimi le importaba mas de lo que creía**

**después de tener 2 días en odiaba mimi y Matt volvieron a las viejas costumbres ,pleitos ,discusiones y hasta una agresión con un bolso en la cabeza por parte de mimi hacia matt, claro que como siempre todos los demás los tranquilizaban**

**-por que te llevas tan mal con mimi., hermano?-pregunto t,k**

**-no es eso t.k ella no es desagradable, de hecho es muy agradable a veces pero ..definitivamente yo y ella no congeniamos esta bien?,tenemos ideas mu****y diferentes-dijo matt**

**-pero no nada mas con mimi, aqui entre nos ninguno de nuestros amigos es igual a nosotros, ni siquiera tu y yo tenemos las mismas ideas-dijo t.k**

**matt constesto****:**

**-no lo se..creo que ella es una loca desquiciada que gusta de verme enojado....**

**-enojado,siempre esta enojado ¿y que culpa tengo yo?-dijo mimi que se encontraba en el sofá recostada mientras sora entraba con un tazon de palomitas ,para la peli que veian juntas **

**-vamos mimi ya conoces a matt desde chico siempre ha sido así -dijo sora **

**mimi contesto****:**

**-no lo se ,siempre he intentado congeniar con el ****..pero no puedo, siempre que platicamos solo son cosas superficiales , jamás me ha contado algo que me hable de como es en realidad el entiendes? claro no quiero que sea mi mejor amigo pero vamos siquiera me gustaría que supiera que puede contar conmigo.....**

**-conmigo,le encanta discutir conmigo, se que lo disfruta , lo se por la expresión de satisfacción que pone cuando discutimos-dijo matt asomándose por la ventana de su habitacion**

**t.k se rió**

**-de qu****e te ríes ahora-dijo matt**

**-de qu****e cuando lo dices asi haces parecer que mimi es una psicótica desquiciada ,cuando en realidad es una chica de 17 recién llegada de new york, y de la que veo estas interesado-dijo t.k **

**-pero que son esas locuras que dices-dijo Matt levemente ruborizado**

**-digo que mimi te interesa mas de lo que tu crees -dijo t.k **

**-tu estas loco,**** di lo que quieras ,no es mas ..seguro mimi es el amor de mi vida , no puedo vivir sin ella ,la amo -dijo matt en tono de sarcasmo**

**t.k sonrio sabia que matt disfrasaba lo que sentia con sarcasmo por temor a ser descubierto pero definitivamente mimi le interesaba **

**-apuesto que antes de que termine el verano tu..-dijo t.k**

**matt ****le interrumpió **

**-por dios t.k como si mimi pudiera llegar a gustarme ....**

**-gustarme? que estas loc****a , el y yo somos totalmente diferentes ,aunque si crees que discuto con el por que me gusta estas totalmente equivocada -fue lo ultimo que dijo mimi en esa conversación con su amiga sora ,claro que el verano apenas que esto aun no lo sabían**


	2. discusion en la neveria

**Capitulo 2. Discusión en la nevería**

**el verano en odaiba resulto bastante caluroso ,por lo que los chicos se citaron en la nevería de siempre .Matt estaba un poco confundido **

**había pensado en lo que t.k le había dicho respecto a mimi "será acaso que ella me gusta" pensaba matt cuando la veí****a disfrutar de su helado de galleta ,desde que lo recordaba siempre había discutido con ella **

**siempre ****habian tenido diferencias hasta por las mas mínimas tonterías pero sin duda ella era muy linda ,tenia su carácter aunque se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba discutir con ella ,"pero que demonios piensas matt" pensó de pronto al ver que tai y sora se le quedaban viendo raro **

**-te sientes bien matt?-dijo tai**

**por lo que todos voltearon a verlo**

**t.k estaba sentado al lado de kari por lo que aprovecho para robarle un tierno beso **

**-y eso?-pregunto kari sonriendo**

**-no se?tal vez me gustes y no lo sepas -dijo t.k**

**kari sonrio al ver que nadie se habia dado cuenta d**

**e aquello ,pues todos se concentraron en la respuesta de matt**

**-por que me ven asi****?-dijo Matt con cara de fastidio**

**-no es nada solo que te veías**** preocupado-dijo sora**

**-pues no lo estoy ya les dije que no me pasa nada -dijo matt enojado**

**mimi**** que se encontraba a su lado coloco su mano en la frente de matt**

**este se ruborizo bastante**

**-tienes un poco de temperatura Matt-dijo mimi**

**matt rápidamente**** se quito la mano de mimi de la frente y le dijo**

**-ya te dije que no tenia nada mimi****..-dijo el**

**por lo que se levant****ó de su asiento y salió de la nevería muy molesto o mas bien confundido y muy pero muy enamorado **

**por su parte mimi le dijo a todos **

**-acaso hize algo que le molestara ?****-**

**-no te preocupes mimi ya se le pasara ya sabes como es mi hermano-dijo t.k**

**-pues no se pero ya me cans****ó -dijo mimi y salio corriendo tras el**


	3. como decirte que te amo

**Capitulo 3 como decirte que te amo**

**Mimi alcanzo a matt ,este caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos ,y mimi tras el**

**-puedes decirme que..es..lo..que..te pasa-dijo,mimi**

**-nada-dijo matt**

**-vamos matt siempre tenemos que estar peleando?-dijo mimi**

**-no lo se-dijo matt**

**-pero todo podría ser diferente-dijo mimi**

**-a que demonios te refieres dijo matt**

**-por que no confías en mi?-dijo mimi**

**-es que..yo ,te.....extrañe mucho mimi ,mas de lo que te imaginas,**** siempre hemos sido amigos desde chicos, tal vez no los mejores, pero después de todo somos amigos -dijo matt**

**-entonces?-dijo mimi**

**-se que puedo contar contigo ,y claro que confío en ti-dijo matt**

**mimi se quedo seria**

**-es que si tu supieras lo que llevo dentro entenderías-dijo matt**

**-pues dime-dijo mimi**

**-es que esto no es facil,**** es algo que jamas había sentido por nadie ,demonios es tan extraño y es precisamente por eso no puedo, por que estas tu dispuesta a escucharlo pero yo no estoy dispuesto a decirlo –dijo matt**

**-bueno, supongo algun dia ganare esa oportunidad de escucharte, por lo pronto me conformo con eso de que somos amigos ,pero no los mejores-dijo mimi sonriendo, claro que estaba feliz por el hecho de saber que matt tenia un lado sensible **

**-ohh pero no te preocupes es cosa de mi corazón mi cerebro y yo-dijo matt **

**-bueno,supongo eso es un ****"que te importa mimi dejame tranquilo" no?-dijo mimi **

**-tampoco…mas bien ****es como un "luego te digo" –dijo matt un poco mas tranquilo **

**asi ambos regresaron a la nevería donde aun estaban tai,sora ,t.k,y kary. Nadie pregunto nada ,mimi seguía pensando en que era lo que realmente matt guardaba dentro de si y matt pensaba en como demonios se habia podido enamorar de mimi ,el verano seria todo un acontecimiento sin duda y matt se conocería ****a si mismo por fin. Se daria cuenta que cuando quieres algo ,estas dispuesto a todo ..................y realmente me refiero a todo **


	4. fogata y bombones

**Capitulo 4 ****: fogata y bombones**

**-un campamento?....que bien,sera como hace tiempo-dijo mimi emocionada**

**Asi fue como ella y sora comenzaron a llamar a los demas para organizar lo que seria un campamento inolvidable ….**

**Todos iban muy felices,**** emocionados por recordar los viejos tiempos ,matt no tuvo ninguna discusión con mimi, eso si resulto bastante misterioso ,pero lo que no sabian era que dentro del corazon de matt estaba naciendo un intenso amor por mimi, t.k y kary sin duda se querian pero no querian que los demas lo supieran sobre todo por que tai era demasiado celoso **

**por lo que se encargaban de disimular …..claro que ante los ojos tan curiosos de mimi nada de esto podia pasar desapercibido ,al llegar al lugar donde acamparían todos levantaron sus tiendas ,se encargaron de hacer una gran fogata donde prepararon la cena y asaron bombones de diferentes sabores .mimi se encargo de llevarle uno a matt que se encontraba en su tienda,mimi se acerco a la tienda con cuidado**

**-matt ,puedo pasar?-dijo mimi entrando en la tienda**

**-pues ya entraste-dijo ma****tt que estaba recostado sobre unn almohada con su guitarra por un lado**

**-te traia un bombon-dijo mimi sonriendo**

**-ahh gracias…-dijo matt**

**-no me digas que no te gustan los bombones,matt –dijo mimi**

**-no ,no es eso,si me gustas..digo me gustan …los bombones –dijo matt ruborizado **

**Mimi se rio de la expresion de matt.**

**-****por que estas aquí ,en vez de estar alla en la fogata con los demas?-dijo mimi**

**-necesitaba pensar algunas cosas…-dijo matt**

**-sobre que?...perdon ..lo que pasa es que ..me preocupo por ti sabes?se que tu y yo tal vez nunca seamos los mejores amigos,pero siento que en parte eso es mi culpa,desde chicos yo siempre fui muy caprichosa,queria que todo el mundo hiciera lo que yo queria..-dijo mimi**

**-la princesita –dijo matt**

**-si….tai me puso ese apodo recuerdas?-dijo mimi**

**Logrando arrancar una sonrisa del rostro de matt **

**-creeme no es necesario que agas esto mimi-dijo matt**

**-no si lo es …quiero que tu y yo seamos amigos matt-dijo mimi**

**-tu y yo …ya somos amigos –dijo matt mirandola fijamente a los ojos,mimi igual se perdio en la mirada azulada de su joven amigo,y por un segundo quedaron frente a frente,ella cerro sus ojos y el se aproximo a ella podía sentir el calor de su respiración ,pero escucharon a joley que los llamaba ,ellos reaccionaron y se vieron de nuevo como recapacitando de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir ,ella se dispuso a marcharse cuando matt le tiro del brazo y le beso ella correspondió aquello pero estaba confundida ,para empezar no estaba buscando ninguna relacion con matt que no fuera de amistad ella fue la primera en separase y le dijo **

**-que fue lo que paso aquí matt?-**

**Matt no supo que contestar y aseguro que lo habia hecho sin intension por lo que se disculpo, ambos salieron de la tienda ,matt ****llevo consigo su guitarra ,y entre todos se dedicaron a charlar y a disfrutar de una amena velada bajo las estrellas ,el cielo estaba adornado con unas cuantas nubes oscuras pero no impidió ver las luces brillantes en el firmamento ,despues de un rato la mayoria se fueron a dormir y solo quedaron t.k ,kary,mimi y matt ,las llamas del destino ardian y predecían algo...nuevo...seria algo malo?algo bueno?o simplemente amor.....**


	5. una terrible discusion

**Capitulo 5: una terrible di****scusion**

**Matt miraba a mimi, recordaba que apenas hace unos minutos la habia besado..recordaba aquello ..aquella sensación de que ella era algo especial..lo sintio por solo unos segundos pero se dio cuanta de que ella era la indicada,,era amor!!! Era amor lo que sentia por ella ,las llamas de la fogata ardian dejando sentir aquel calor,t.k y kary se decian palabras al oido por lo que mimi aprovecho para sacar a relucir que ella sabia acerca de su relacion**

**-no te parece que estos dos ****han pasado casi todo el tiempo juntos?-dijo mimi**

**-pues ahora que lo mencionas si-dijo matt**

**-hasta pareciera que son novios-dijo mimi riendo **

**t.k y kary pusieron**** cara de sorprendidos ,pero matt solo se rio**

**-no tiene nada de malo ,lo malo es que para convencer a tai si sera un problema,ya saben que tai es un ogro en esos aspectos -dijo matt**

**Despues de un rato t.k y kary fueron a caminar ,claro que mimi les dijo que no se fueran muy lejos ,matt y ella quedaron solos en la fogata y se quedaron muy silenciosos,terriblemente silenciosos hasta que mimi rompio hablando**

**-basta matt,sabes que realmente no te entiendo,primero peleas conmigo todo el tiempo,luego te portas raro,luego me besas y dices que fue sin querer ,y ahora te quedas mudo sin dirigirme una sola palabra-dijo mimi**

**Matt decidio no decirle lo que sentia, y se quedo callado**

**-me estas escuchando?-dijo mimi**

**-eres una boba superficial!! Crees que por que te bese eso significa algo para mi-dijo matt claro que reacciono y supo que habia dicho algo malo,pero orgullo ante todo,se dijo para si mismo**

**-pues tu eres un falso,pretendes andar por ahí simulando ser un chico malo cuando solo eres un transtornado y reprimido en todos aspectos-dijo mimi**

**-y tu crees que por ser linda todos deben de hacer lo que quieres,que todos los chicos caeran a tus pies ,ademas de tener la cabeza hueca-dijo **

**-tu eres un insencible matt ,por que haces eso?**

**-hacer que?-dijo matt**

**-gustarme y luego despreciarme de esta manera,tienes razon fui una tonta por haberme enamorado de ti-dijo mimi**

**La discusión se prolongo bastante pero matt poco a poco se dio cuenta de que mimi estaba a punto de llorar ,los gritos de ambos despertaron a todos que fueron a separalos como de costumbre **

**-yo sabia que estos dos no aguantarian tregua-dijo tai a sora ambos mantenian a matt sujetado por los brazos**

**-sueltenme ,acaso creen que la agraderia,si no soy un cavernicola-dijo matt**

**Joe e izzy tenian sujeta a mimi**

**-sueltenme ,yo si quiero golperlo-dijo mimi **

**Despues de un rato ambos se calmaron ,matt estuvo en su tienda pensando y pensando en como demonios podia disculparse con mimi****…..orgullo ante todo!!!! Incluso ante el amor!!???**


	6. para amarte ser tu heroe

**Capitulo 6 : para amarte...ser tu héroe**

"**Es un tonto insensible mimi, como pudiste siquiera pensar en que él sentía algo por ti" se dijo mimi mientras cerraba sus ojos para quedar profundamente dormida pensando e****n el **

**a la mañana siguiente ella y matt no cruzaron palabra alguna y mucho menos miradas , aunque el la vio de reojo, la miro tiernamente y con una mirada de arrepentimiento quería disculparse con ella ****pero su orgullo no le permitía**

**todos desayunaron y no hubo muchas conversaciones ,t.k y kary se miraron silenciosos sabían que esa pelea entre matt y mimi no era buena señal , mimi salió a caminar sola pues no quiso que nadie la acompañara, y matt se**** sentía terriblemente culpable **

**siempre había sido orgulloso lo sabia bien y en cuestiones sentimentales y conflictos jamás cedía, recordó que una vez que había discutido con t.k Había tardado casi dos meses sin hablarle,y todo se arreglo por que t.k fue quien cedió primero, el no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo pedir disculpas, no conocía la manera. El se sentía realmente culpable... y salió a caminar también,esperando no encontrársela en el camino, pues no tenia el valor de verla a la cara**

**mimi caminaba por la orilla del lago, llevaba puesto unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes pues hacia bastante calor****, el verano se dejaba sentir bajo los luminosos rayos de sol, llevaba los cabellos sueltos y el viento jugaba con ellos graciosamente, en su mirada había tristeza y unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sentía que el corazón le dolía ,no era fácil pensar en que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, y no era fácil, sentir que esa persona te odiaba , después de todo todos podemos equivocarnos ,ella se encontraba murmurando para si misma**

"**Eres una tonta mimi, eres tan tonta que creíste que el podía estar enamorado de ti""cometiste un error tan grande al enamorarte de el". Matt pasaba por ahí cuando la escucho "sabes bien que el siempre ha sido así, la que se ilusiono como una boba fuiste tu" "como sacármelo del corazón? Como dejar de sentir lo que siento, quisiera saber Como?"dijo mimi desesperada en ese momento su tobillo se lastimo al pisar una r****oca y termino cayendo al lago**

**matt rápidamente corrió hacia donde mimi había caído y se altero al ver que mimi no salía por lo que se tiro al lago por ella, no podía permitir que le pasara nada, la amaba como podría dejar que a ella le pasara algo malo, además sabia muy**** bien que mimi no sabia nadar **

"**es una boba ,tenia que caer a la parte mas honda del lago"se dijo matt, pero en su rostro había preocupación sin duda la sola idea de perderla le frustraba, cómo podía perderla sin decirle que la amaba , que la quería, "como perderla sin decirle que ella es todo para mi"se dijo matt mientras nadaba**** mas al Fondo**

**pudo verla sus cabellos ondulados eran mecidos por las aguas del lago ,se miraba pálida .Ella se encontraba casi inconsciente pues vio que sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, de su nariz salían pequeñas burbujas del ultimo oxigeno que le quedaba ,aun así mimi pudo ver a matt nadando hacia ella con la cara de preocupación y el miedo en sus ojos ,el se acerco ella .casi no podía respirar, el junto sus labios con los suyos para pasarle un poco de aire,matt nado llevando consigo a mimi se sentía sin fuerzas ,logro sacarla con mucho trabajo del lago pero el estaba muy débil y había tragado mucha Agua,mimi reaccionó y comenzó a toser agua , y su rostro se lleno de pánico al ver que matt estaba junto a ella en el suelo , parecía no respirar**

**que tanto estamos dispuestos a hacer por el amor?**


	7. antes de que cierres tus ojos

**que tanto estamos dispuestos a hacer por el amor?**

**Capitulo 7: antes de que cierres tus ojos**

**lo vio ,el estaba tirado junto a ella , sus cabellos rubios estaban alborotados y humedos ,sus ropas estaban empapadas,en su rostro habia cierta paz,ella grito con desesperacion,necesitaba ayuda ,pero el campamento estaba muy alejado ,y ella no se atrevia a dejarlo solo,se acerco a el ,puso su oido en su pecho podia escuchar su corazon latir debilmente **

**-matt por favor tienes que reaccionar!!!!no puedes dejarme asi-dijo mimi llorando ,sus ojos miel se encontraban llorosos, ella procedio a darle respiracion boca a boca ,1.2..3..4 cada numero la acercaba o la alejaba mas de matt**

**-reacciona por favor amor,tienes que estar aquí junto ami..por favor!!!por favor no me dejes …solo quiero que estes bien-dijo mimi sollozando**

**Se miraba palido sus ojos permanecian cerrados,mimi no desistio y volvio a tratar de hacerlo reaccionar,mimi lloraba desesperada y mas al saber que nadie podia ayudarle matt reacciono y tosio un poco de agua junto con sangre ,mimi le abrazo, recostandolo en su regazo el abrio un poco sus ojos la miro dulcemente**

**-loo…sisi..en..to..-dijo el debilmente y acariciando con su mano el rostro de mimi **

**-no te disculpes matt,no hables –dijo ella acariciandole los rubios cabellos **

**-mimi…..-dijo matt**

**-si?-dijo ella**

**-quiero..que ..sepas…que yo ..te..amo-dijo **

**-por que me dices esto matt?,por que?-dijo mimi llorando**

**-solo queria…..que lo supieras….te..amo…-dijo matt cerrando sus ojos de los cuales se desprendieron unas cuantas lagrimas **

**-matt?.. matt? Ab****re tus me abandones ...matt…-dijo mimi llorando amargamente **

**-me gustaba… ver la expresion.. de tu rostro.. cuando te enfadabas conmigo…-dijo matt debilmente **

**Mimi solo lloraba**

**-por que lo hiciste matt?por que?...-**

**-por que te ..amo..-dijo matt y respiro hondo como si fuera aquel su ultimo respiro,matt sentia una fuerte opresion en el pecho,seria acaso su final,tal vez nunca volveria a verla ,pero recordaria todo de ella,sus lindos ojos que en esos momentos lo miraban con tristeza ,su rostro como de angel que siempre tenia ese tinte rosado en las mejillas ,su piel suave que acariciaba su rostro por medio de sus manos,su aroma a … "me enloquece" como lo describia matt ….como podia no sacrificar su vida por la suya,como podia dejar de amarla ,su unico consuelo era que ….ella lo sabia,lo sabia,….**

**ella lloraba sin consuelo ,matt con su ultimo esfuerzo tomo el rostro de mimi aproximandolo al suyo ,ella le beso …le beso como jamas lo habia hecho …matt podia sentir el rubor subir por sus mejillas ,quisa aquel momento era el mas lindo que habia sentido en toda su vida …y quisa ,solo quisa….era el ultimo**


	8. morir por ti un lento y bello final

**Capitulo 8 : morir por ti amor... seria un dulce y bello final**

**Besarla de esa manera... jamás lo imaginó. Jamás cruzo por su mente aquella sensación antes..quien iba a imaginar que mimi era el amor de su vida, que la chica con la que discutía tanto seria la razón por la que el , fuera capaz de entregar su vida...**

**Sin que se dieran cuenta el cielo se fue oscureciendo con nubes ..era raro..sin duda lloveria….**

**Mimi le miraba tiernamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas , gritaba desesperada pidiendo auxilio y nadie respondía , matt sentía frió por lo que comenzaba a temblar ,mimi le abrazaba fuerte mientras lloraba ,el respiraba débilmente y permanecía con los ojos cerrados ,mimi seguía llorando ...ese verano se había convertido en una pesadilla cruel ,como deseaba jamás haber discutido con matt la noche anterior, seguramente se abría evitado la tragedia ,mimi se sentía impotente...que era lo que podía hacer ...**

**-escúchame matt..tu no puedes morir.. Me entiendes, no puedes morir!!!-dijo mimi**

**-te a..mo..-fue lo único que matt dijo**

**-eres un bobo matt, no te pregunte si me amas,te estoy diciendo que no puedes morir!!-d****ijo mimi desesperada **

**-no..ya ..es tarde-dijo matt**

**-no lo es ,y tu no puedes morir, no hoy, aquí en mis brazos, por que yo te amo matt, no puedes morir **

**-mimi?..-dijo matt abriendo un poco sus ojos**

**-si?-dijo mimi**

**-de cualquier forma..morir por ti..es un lento ..y bello final..-dijo matt pensando en lo increíble que sonaba aquello que decía, hace algunos años ni siquiera hubiera cruzado por su mente la sola idea de morir por ella..**

**-pues a mi no me gusta –dijo mimi llenándose de lagrimas en los ojos de nuevo**

**-hay muchas..Cosas..que no nos gustan-dijo matt débilmente**

**-basta matt!!**

**-y no ....por eso cambian...-dijo matt**

**-matt!!!-dijo mimi**

**-me siento...muy ...débil mimi-dijo matt**

**-matt!!!!no me dejes matt!!!-dijo mimi desesperada**

**-no ..me gusta...verte llorar..-dijo matt**

**-acabas de decirlo hace un rato matt hay muchas cosas que no nos gustan y no por eso cambian –dijo mimi llorando **

**-quiero que sepas que te amo...te amare siempre mimi...eres la persona mas maravillosa que conocí .... -dijo matt**

**-no digas eso matt –dijo mimi con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-morir por ti....eso es algo...de lo que puedo estar...realmente orgulloso..,No me importa dar mi vida por ti...por que tu vivas... morir por ti..Es un lento..y bello final..-dijo matt de nuevo, mimi seguía llorando y más al ver que matt abrió sus ojos un poco, débilmente vio como sus azulados ojos aun brillaban con unas cuantas lágrimas cristalinas dentro**

**-debo pedir ayuda matt... debo ir por ayuda-dijo mimi tratando de incorporarse**

**-no!!. No me dejes solo mimi... -dijo matt **

**mimi siguió a lado de matt-te ..amo-dijo matt**

**-yo te amo matt...no me abandones por favor..-dijo mimi mientras lo abrazaba,el se sentía frió , y débilmente acaricio su rostro pálido **

**-ella lo beso y el también la beso...matt aun sentía el calor de su labios que lo besaban , la pureza de su alma que le entregaba todo su amor en tan solo un ultimo beso ....**

**-morir por ti amor...seria un lento y bello final... dijo matt **

**cerrando sus ojos por completo, y dejando salir un ultimo par de lagrimas ,mimi lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho , como no queriéndolo dejar ir ...**

**-te amo-dijo mimi mientras lloraba amargamente...las lagrimas corrían por su rostro , y una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer , las gotas de la fría lluvia mojaban a la chica castaña , y empapaban el rostro pálido y los rubios cabellos de su amado matt quien yacía en su regazo inmóvil ...con una expresión de paz reflejada en su semblante y en sus labios dibujado un ultimo beso .....mimi solo recordó lo ultimo que le dijo... morir por ti amor... seria un dulce y bello final.......**


	9. final alternativo

**Besarla de esa manera... jamás lo imaginó. Jamás cruzo por su mente aquella sensación antes..quien iba a imaginar que mimi era el amor de su vida, que la chica con la que discutía tanto seria la razón por la que el , fuera capaz de entregar su vida...**

**Mimi le miraba tiernamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas , gritaba desesperada pidiendo auxilio y nadie respondía , matt sentía frió por lo que comenzaba a temblar ,mimi le abrazaba fuerte mientras lloraba ,el respiraba débilmente y permanecía con los ojos cerrados ,mimi seguía llorando ...ese verano se había convertido en una pesadilla cruel ,como deseaba jamás haber discutido con matt la noche anterior, seguramente se abría evitado la tragedia ,mimi se sentía impotente...que era lo que podía hacer ...**

**-escúchame matt..tu no puedes morir.. Me entiendes, no puedes morir!!!-dijo mimi**

**-te a..mo..-fue lo único que matt dijo**

**-eres un bobo matt, no te pregunte si me amas,te estoy diciendo que no puedes morir!!-dijo mimi desesperada **

**-no..ya ..es tarde-dijo matt**

**-no lo es ,y tu no puedes morir, no hoy, aquí en mis brazos, por que yo te amo matt, no puedes morir **

**-mimi?..-dijo matt abriendo un poco sus ojos**

**-si?-dijo mimi**

**-de cualquier forma..morir por ti..es un lento ..y bello final..-dijo matt pensando en lo increíble que sonaba aquello que decía, hace algunos años ni siquiera hubiera cruzado por su mente la sola idea de morir por ella .**

**-pues a mi no me gusta –dijo mimi llenándose de lagrimas en los ojos de nuevo**

**-que es lo que sucede?!!!!!-grito joe mientras corría hacia el lago junto con t.k**

**-joe tienes que ayudarlo!!!!grito mimi desesperada **

**joe rápidamente se percato de lo sucedido, e hizo algunas maniobras de primeros auxilios que había aprendido en la facultad de medicina . Mimi permanecía con lagrimas en los ojos y un miedo enorme reflejado en su rostro**

**-t.k tienes que avisar a tai que traiga el auto hacia acá!!!-le dijo joe desesperado**

**-claro!!-dijo t.k quien se encontraba aun sorprendido de ver a su hermano pálido tirado en el suelo sin asimilar muy bien lo sucedido **

**-mimi ****tienes que ayudarme!!-dijo joe **

**mimi se acerco rápidamente a joe **

**-tienes que hablarle, entiendes? No debemos dejar que pierda la conciencia, eso nos quitaría toda esperanza-dijo joe**

**mimi lloraba **

**-matt aun me escuchas?-dijo mimi mientras joe le daba masaje cardiaco a matt**

**este solo asintió con la cabeza y un débil "sí.."**

**t.k rápidamente regreso junto con tai en el auto y ayudo a joe y a mimi a subir a matt al auto**

**-tai necesitamos ir al hospital mas cercano,cuanto antes, cada segundo es vital-dijo joe serio**

**tai solo asintió y se dedico a conducir**

**los demás se quedaron en el campamento,y kary se encargo de explicarles las situación justo como t.k le había dicho "sucedió algo con matt en el lago, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital", sabia que ese presentimiento que había tenido cuando joe y t.k fueron por leña no era normal , kary se sintió preocupada por la situación, pero trato de calmarse para poder explicarle lo mejor posible a los demás , sora ayudo marcando por celular a los padres de matt , y a su madre para que fuera por ellos al campamento.**

**-Matt...no me dejes..-le decía mimi a matt mientras le tomaba de la mano,mimi le miraba, el permanecía con la mirada débil, estaba aun mas pálido y estaba frió por lo que ella trataba de brindarle calor envolviendo con sus manos las suyas, t.k estaba en un estado de shock, al mirar a matt **

**-va a estar bien t.k-dijo joe **

**pero t.k no reaccionaba solo permanecía con la mirada perdida, joe miro a mimi quien estaba junto a matt**

**-tu no puedes morir matt!!-**

**le escuchaba decir, por lo que joe no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas corrieran por su mejillas al pensar que tal vez matt no lograra llegar a tiempo , tai permanecía silencioso , igual estaba en crisis , pero sabia que de el dependía que matt viviera ... al llegar a un hospital se apresuraron a bajar a matt, quien ingreso a urgencias ,cuando mimi lo vio aun el respiraba **

**-morir..Por ti..Seria un lento y bello..Final..-fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de que se lo llevaran **

**ella cayó de rodillas en el suelo, y se lleno de miedo al pensar que tal vez matt no sobreviviría y que era culpa suya , acaso serian las ultimas palabras las que matt le había dicho? ¿Por qué? Por que estaba sucediendo aquello? Acaso debía perderlo para que comprendiera lo importante que era para ella?**

**Joe se acerco a ella y la ayudo a parase **

**-estará bien mimi...-dijo joe**

**mimi solo se dedico a llorar,repitiendo un millón de veces que matt no podía morir...**

**el celular de tai sonó, al contestar se dio cuanta de que eran los padres de matt pidiendo le digiera el lugar donde se encontraban, y poco después sora llamo también para saber lo mismo, tiempo después llegaron los padres de matt que aun que estaban separados llegaron juntos, t.k corrió a con sus padres en medio de lágrimas trato de explicar lo sucedido, después llegaron los demás chicos, kary rápidamente fue a con t.k y lo abrazo, todos estaban angustiados por matt, pero sobre todo mimi quien se encontraba en al borde de una crisis nerviosa por fin un doctor se acerco a los padres de matt, mimi se angustio al ver el semblante serio del padre de matt mientras el doctor le explicaba el estado de salud de matt , pero sintió alivio al ver Como t.k dibujo una gran sonrisa al acercarse a su padre y mas al verlo acercarse a ella y decirle "se encuentra bien" ella respiro hondo y dijo "gracias" mientas abrazaba a t.k, y algunas cuantas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas rosadas.**

**Después de un rato le permitieron entrar a ver a matt quien había recuperado un poco el color, ella se sentó en una silla que estaba en la habitación donde habían colocado matt pues se quedaría en observación unos días **

**-gracias por quedarte a mi lado –dijo matt**

**-no..gracias a ti por no dejarme-dijo mimi tomándolo de la mano **

**-crei que moriria sabes?-dijo matt**

**-matt...-dijo mimi**

**-si?-dijo este**

**-aun no puedo comprender-dijo mimi**

**-que es lo que no entiendes?que estaria dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti, ..si..asi es y sabes que, lo volveria a hacer ,claro que lo volveria a hacer por que yo ..te amo mimi tachikawa , y eso es motivo suficiente para mi.-dijo matt**

**-matt, yo tambien te amo, disculpa que tuvieras que pasar todo esto por mi culpa-dijo mimi**

**-no digas tonterías, no tienes la culpa de nada, en primer lugar si no hubiéramos discutido nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, lo importante es que te amo..-dijo matt mirando fijamente a mimi quien se ruborizó **

**ella se aproximó a el y lo besó,el no podía creer que estuviera sintiendo aquello de nuevo, cuando hacia unas horas sentía que era lo mas lindo que sentía y que seria lo ultimo , y ahora estaba de nuevo junto a ella. mimi salía de la habitación ..**

**-mimi , ¿tenias que caer a la parte mas honda del lago?solo a ti se te ocurriria -dijo matt sonriendo **

**Después de unos días matt salió del hospital y todo volvió a la normalidad. matt seguía discutiendo con mimi a cada momento y claro el que fueran novios no se lo impedía...**

**-voy a matarte matt-dijo mimi mientras corría tras matt quien le había quitado su algodón de azúcar en la feria **

**-Adelante....mátame si me alcanzas ¡!!-dijo matt**

**-ya veras!!!-grito mimi**

**-morir por ti...seria un dulce y bello final..-dijo matt mientras mimi lo alcanzaba y lo besaba algo asi como un beso sabor a algodón de azúcar**

**el verano había tenido un comienzo caluroso, un seguir tierno y confuso, un continuar molesto, un proseguir amargo y doloroso,pero sin duda un final dulce......un lindo verano....y no mas un verano cruel....**

**Después de todo morir por ti... seria un lento y bello final... **


End file.
